That Didn't Happen
by SkyeIsabella
Summary: When Cece's and Rocky's apartment burn down, their families have to move into Jeremy's guest house but when Cece is the only one without a room and have to live in the actual house, will her and Logan finally get along.


**A/N: So this is my first time writing a rated M story. I'm not sure if there will be any sexual contexts but there will be a lot of cursing and inappropriate words but there is a high chance of sexual context. Just sayin' I want to be safe about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

They were outside at 2 A.M., waiting for the report on their apartment building. "Cece, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not. Our apartment building is burnt to the ground, Rocky. Just how Shake It Up Chicago burnt."

"But how? We were all sleeping."

"We were but we don't know about our neighbours or sleepwalkers." Cece pointed out. "Maybe the advance History class is great for you after all."

"I know, and thank you." Cece smiled, hugging Rocky. "Well, I saw Jeremy so I think he would be able to help us." Georgia said, walking up to her kids and Marcie's.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about what happened. But do you have anywhere you can stay until they get a replacement building for you guys to live in?"

"Actually, we don't and all of our things burnt in the fire." Marcie said. "And my money is in the bank and it's not enough for a hotel room for us all." Georgia said, holding her purse.

"Well, you all are welcome to stay in my guest house but it's only a three bedroom but I do have a spare room in my house if anyone would like to sleep in it."

"Thank you so much Jeremy!" Georgia exclaimed, giving him a hug.

* * *

When they arrived at Jeremy's house, everyone gasped. "This is really big." Rocky smiled. "Okay, so there is a few rules. One; Rocky can't have the spare room."

"Wait, why?" Rocky gasped.

"I think it would be best if you and Logan wasn't near each other since you two did have a relationship together." Jeremy sighed. "I honestly agree with Jeremy on this one Rocky. I don't want you two getting any ideas while everyone else is in the guest house." Marcie said.

"Well, I'll take the extra room then. Me and Logan can't stand each other and you don't have to worry." Cece pointed out. "Okay Cece. Well, the next rule is everyone is still going to school. They have to go every day, because I don't want this to ruin your grades and I don't want it to feel like this is a vacation because it's not just a break from your apartments, got it?" Jeremy smiled, as he pulled up to the guest house.

"Yes sir." They all replied. "Well, I'll see can I find some clothes for you guys if not I think I have enough money for you all to go shopping."

"Thank you Jeremy, it really means a lot." Georgia said, getting out. When everyone got out, Jeremy handed Georgia the key and let them decide the room arrangement. "Ready Cece?" He looked at Cece as she nodded. "Yep."

* * *

When Cece got to her new room for now, she gasped in amazement.

"It was supposed to be for my little sister before my mom left."

"What happened to your sister?"

"Um, my mom had a miscarriage and she couldn't handle staying here so she left us after getting a divorce with my dad." Logan chuckled, Cece looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Did you bring any clothes?"

"Actually just an outfit for school that's about it."

"Well, if you need anything I'll do my best to be civil and ask me."

"So we're good and done hating each other?"

"Yeah." Logan smiled and Cece smiled back. "I hoped so because it would be awkward eating breakfast at the same table, huh?" Cece laughed.

"Yeah." Logan laughed back, walking to his room.

* * *

Rocky's POV

I was sitting in my new room, damn it. I was hoping to get in the house. I wanted to talk to Logan since our relationship ended badly. I checked my phone, seeing that Deuce texted me.

**Deuce: **are you guys ok?

**Me: **Yea, there was a fire but we're all ok and living in the Hunter's guest house.

**Deuce: **as in Logan Hunter's?

**Me: **Well, yea. His dad was nice enough to let us stay in the GUEST HOUSE.

**Deuce: **oh, that's cool.

**Me: **I miss you.

**Deuce: **I miss you too. are you free soon?

**Me: **No, we practically lost everything in the fire.

**Deuce: **I can take you shopping. ;)

**Me: **Thank you for the offer Deuce sounds fun. :)

So, me and Deuce been in an on and off relationship for the past month. We are currently on, and when we're off I wouldn't be the girl he would be texting. I never understood that. When we're on, I'm the center of his world but when we're off, Dina is.

I don't get jealous because when we'll off I flirt, a lot. I learned from Cece but she stopped with the flirting lately which is sort of scary. I sometimes think she has a secret boyfriend but I never know with her. She did date Gunther until she broke up with him a month before they was dating for a year. He's still broken up about it and that was about five months ago.

Cece totally moved on but don't show it. I was tired so I went to sleep; I would have to talk to Cece and Logan when we wake up for school.

* * *

Cece's POV

I was downstairs, watching TV when I turned off the TV. I yawned; I was really tired from the fire and everything. The next thing I knew was I was on the floor hearing Jeremy yell. "I'm up!" I yelled.

"Dad, she was sleeping, nothing happened. Trust me."

"I'm sorry Logan; I'm just stressed, ok? Please just help her to her room so we can all go to bed and wake up for school." Jeremy sighed, leaving.

"Cece, c'mon." Logan said, helping me up. "I'm too tired to walk." I whined, I was still sleeping but I was aware too. I hoped I kept my mouth shut because when I was in this state, I say anything that was on my mind or any secrets that I hid from people.

Logan picked me up. "You're stronger than you look." I blurted. "Well, thanks." Logan smiled, walking up the stairs carefully. "What time is it?"

"3 A.M."

"We only been here for about an hour, huh?"

"Yeah but it's cool."

"Thank you for not minding."

"What do you mean?"

"Not minding us being here or carrying me."

"Eh, it's nothing. Remember, what I told you?"

"Yeah and you're not as bad as I use to say you was."

"That's good to know." Logan smirked, as he opened the bedroom door with no problem. "Here we are." Logan said, laying me in the bed. I don't know why but I dragged him down with me. "Stay, please." I wanted to slap myself but I didn't. _Get your mind straight, you don't want him to stay!_ I yelled in my mind.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yeah." I mentally facepalmed myself as Logan's rest his arm on my waist. "I'll stay until you go to sleep, ok?"

"Thank you." I closed my eyes.

I woke up, smiling. I don't remember exactly what happened last night, and I'm trying to figure out why. I turned around, and to my surprised I saw Logan. I was going to scream but I remembered his dad. I was putting the pieces together and remembered.

"Logan." I whispered, poking him. "Shh, I'm up baby." He said sleepily, he was obviously still sleep. "What's my name?" I wanted to know who he was dreaming about. "Rocky, stop it. That tickles." He giggled, and I wanted to laugh.

Rocky still liked Logan and he still liked him. "Guess what Logan."

"What?"

"You're dreaming and I ain't Rocky." He jumped up, falling out of the bed. I laughed but covered my mouth. My door burst open that revealed it was Rocky in her PJs. "I need to talk to you about Logan, Cece." She blurted. "What about me?" Logan asked, rubbing his arm that he fell on. "Oh shit." Rocky closed the door behind her. "Why is he here?"

"Because I didn't want to sleep in the room alone this morning. But he went to sleep on an accident. I was as surprised as you when I woke up next to him." I said, "Well, get out please. I'm about to take a shower." I helped Logan up and shoved him and Rocky out of the room.

When I closed the door, I sighed and got in the shower, hoping to relax.

* * *

Rocky and Logan was in Logan's room. "We need to talk." Logan said as they sat down. "About what? Is this about what I said to Cece?"

"No, no, no. I had a dream last night, about us."

"What about us?"

"Well, pretty much it was of us, dating again."

"Wait, you want to go out with me again? I thought you hated me because of how we broke up." Rocky got up, pacing. "I never hated you; I was upset at the time because I was ignorance. I shouldn't have accused Cece of me losing."

"It's ok. But me and Deuce are dating now."

"Since when?"

"Well, it's an on and off relationship. And we've been on for three days now."

"But yesterday I saw him kissing Dina…" Logan was confused. Rocky took her phone out and started dialling but her phone went off.

"Cece needs me." Rocky went to the other room and Logan followed behind. "Hey Cece." Rocky said, walking in the room with Logan. "I'm still in the bathroom." Cece called to Rocky.

Rocky closed the room door behind them. "We'll wait right here." Rocky called back. Cece walked out of the bathroom, combing her hair out in a towel. "What do you mean we?" Cece asked not paying attention. Logan turned away from Cece, pretending he didn't see her in a towel. "Oh shit!" Cece said, seeing Logan. "I asked for you, Rocky not your boyfriend too!"

"Logan isn't my boyfriend." Rocky said, rolling her eyes. Deuce came in the room, "Oh my." Deuce said, checking out Cece. Rocky hit his arm. "Turn around!" Rocky yelled at Deuce and he did as he was told.

"Like I said, I didn't ask for your boyfriend too." Cece crossed her arms. "But I called you in here because I didn't have a shirt like I thought I did."

"You can borrow one of mine's." Logan said. "Thank you, Logan. I'll be in your room, getting dressed since mine's obviously crowed." Cece walked out of the room with her clothes in hand. "That was awkward." Logan announced. He sat on the bed.

"Hey, Logan. Did I see you yesterday at school?"

"Oh, yeah. You were with Dina."

"You saw that wrong."

"I didn't know that kissing was seeing things wrong." Logan pointed out, in an obvious tone.

"We wasn't kissing, I was getting some food off her face."

"Dude, it was first period and she didn't eat breakfast."

"How do you know?"

"Because during breakfast time, we hang out to work on our science project." Logan pointed out, as Cece walked in the room.

"Why haven't you worn this shirt before?" Cece asked, pointing at the shirt she was wearing which had AC/DC on it which was a bit too big on Cece. "Because I don't want people to like me from the clothes I wear."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't worry about that and wear whatever you want." Cece said, sitting on her bed.

"Coming from the girl who always wear anything fashionable and nothing from last season." Rocky pointed out. "But I have a bigger issue." Rocky turned to Deuce.

"Everyone, come down for breakfast!" Jeremy called; Deuce was saved for a bit. Rocky and Deuce went downstairs, Logan went to take a shower and change, Cece just sat on her bed, debating.

While downstairs, Jeremy asked about Cece and Logan. "Logan went to take a shower and Cece is questioning herself. Believe me, there's nothing to worry about with them two. Just relax." Rocky responded to Jeremy.

"Well, they better hurry so they can eat and make it to school. I'm driving everyone to school and work today." Jeremy sighed, sitting at the table.

When Cece finally came, everyone was at the table including Logan. "Well, I guess I missed breakfast with everyone." Cece said quietly.

"Well, you still have time to eat before we leave. I have to make sure everyone is ready in the guest house." Jeremy said, getting up to go to the guest house. Cece sat next to Rocky. "Since Mr Hunter is gone, spill Deuce." Rocky said, raising her voice.

"It was nothing Rocky." Deuce defended himself. "Wait, what did I miss?"

"Logan saw Deuce and Dina kiss yesterday." Rocky said to Cece then faced Deuce. "Tell me the truth, now." She said in an intimidating voice.

"Ok, fine. I admit it, me and Dina did kiss but she came on to me. I didn't even know she was going to do that. But I told her me and you were together so she left."

"Really?" Rocky raised her eyebrow, little did Deuce know, Rocky was texting Dina right now and Dina wouldn't lie to Rocky. Rocky found out about Deuce and Dina from Dina then Deuce admitted to it. Rocky phone rung, Rocky looked at the name and in all capital letters it read **DINA**.

Rocky answered it, putting it on speaker. "Hello."

"Hi Rocky, so since we're not at school yet I wanted to tell you that me and Deuce did kiss yesterday. We only kissed because I lost a bet and Deuce told me that you two was on another break and might not get back together again. If I knew about you two still dating, I wouldn't have kissed Deuce yesterday, so I'm sorry." Dina said honestly.

"It's okay Dina, I'm sorry that he lied to you like he did me."

"It's okay."

"Well, see you at school."

"Okay, bye." Dina hung up. Rocky faced Deuce again. "So you were saying?"

"I'm sorry Rocky…"

"We're over, for good." Rocky said, standing up. She stormed out of the dining room. "You're an ass, Deuce." Cece said, following behind Rocky. "This is all your fucking fault, Logan! We're supposed to be friends!"

"Rocky deserved the truth!"

"Really or is it because you want her?"

"No girl is deserved to be lied to."

"Really? Says the guy who had a crush on Cece once."

"I never had a crush on Cece."

"Dude, I'm not stupid! Before you even knew her, you liked her but you decided to pretend you hated her because you thought it would be easier. She lives with you now, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't like Cece; she's like a sister to me."

"I doubt that." Deuce said, leaving. Logan sighed, sitting back down to finish his food.

* * *

Cece and Rocky was at their lockers, "I forgot to eat." Cece whined, sighing. "One sec." Rocky smiled, walking up to Logan. "Hey Logan, by any chance did you bring anything for Cece to eat? She forgot to eat this morning because of what happened with me and Deuce."

"Um, yeah." Logan pulled out a bag, handing it to Rocky. "Thank you!" Rocky smiled, walking back to Cece. "Here you go!" Rocky smiled. "Who's this from?" Cece asked, taking the bag. "Logan."

"I have to say thank you now." Cece opened the bag, revealing a burrito, churros, and French fries. "It seems good." Cece shrugged, eating the fries. "Well, since we are both single we should do some double flirting dates." Rocky nudged Cece on her side. "You can just do a flirting date alone. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood, are you still into Gunther?"

"No, I'm not still into Gunther. I'm just tired of flirting with guys, okay? They never actually know me and they only want to date me because how I look. I don't want that."

"Well, most guys want to date me to get close to you, remember Derek?"

"Ew, I hated that guy."

"Is it because all he wanted to do is get us both in bed?"

"That and he also said that I was easy. I proved him wrong."

"He led me on for a week then asked me to have sex with him, um no!" Rocky rolled her eyes. Cece laughed. "Well he waited a day to ask me. Gross much." Cece than started eating a churro. "Is it good?" Rocky asked, Cece just nodded. Rocky grabbed a churro and started eating it.

"I probably won't finish it until lunch." Cece said between bites. "Probably." Rocky shrugged, finishing the churro. "Let's go now. You don't want to be late for History together." Rocky smiled, Cece stuffed the rest of her food in her bag, walking with Rocky to class.

* * *

During lunch, Rocky and Cece sat with the Spirit Squad. "Do you guys have our routine for the game on Friday?"

"Actually we don't. Sorry." Rocky said, eating her salad. "It's okay, we heard about your apartment building. Nice shirt by the way Cece."

"Um, thanks." Cece said not surprised. "Logan shirt been getting compliments?" Rocky whispered in Cece's ear and Cece just nods; starting to eat her burrito from the morning. "Hey girls!" Logan said, coming behind them. "Thank you for the food."

"It's nothing Cece, how's the shirt fitting?"

"Perfectly, thank you for that too." Cece smiled at Logan and he half-smiled back. "Well, I'm just gonna go and yanno." Logan said to leave, but Cece sighed; grabbing his arm. "Why not sit with us? I know Dina ditched you for Deuce." Cece said sincerely, Logan turned back around and sat between Rocky and Cece.

"Have you been ignoring me all day?" Rocky whispered.

"Of course not, I haven't seen you all day." Logan whispered back. Rocky sighed, going back to the conversation of the Spirit Squad. "We want to have a party but we need your help girls. Nobody really talk to us until you two join so can you hand out invitations? It'll be on Friday after the game."

"Why? The cheerleaders always have a party after the game. Wouldn't that mess up their party?"

"The cheerleaders never invite people like us, ever. And we want to show them that our party will be way better than theirs." Crystal smiled. Cece sighed, "Well I'm not going, sorry guys." Cece grabbed all of her stuff, leaving the table altogether. "What's her problem?" Crystal asked, looking directly at Rocky.

"She have been having a conflict with herself about something, I'm not sure if it's dating or something else but Cece never turn down a party and that's a problem." Rocky sighed, getting up. "C'mon Logan." Logan got up too and they both left the table together.

* * *

Cece walked in the Hunter's house, a few minutes so did Rocky and Logan. "Lucky for you I got us slips for us to leave early." Rocky said to Cece. But she didn't reply, running up the stairs. "Cece, talk to me!" Rocky yelled, running behind her. Logan jogged up the stairs, not saying anything. Cece slammed the door, locking it.

Cece laid on her new bed, sighing. "How can we get in there?" Rocky asked Logan. "Well, there's a secret door to get in the room."

"Where?"

"The bathroom." Logan walked to the white wall with a long picture on it. Logan removed the picture, revealing a sliding door. "This led to the bathroom's closet." Logan opened the door, walking in the bathroom's closet and Rocky followed. They walked into the bathroom, seeing the bathroom's door wide open. Cece was on her laptop, going through something.

Cece was looking at old pictures on her laptop, deleting some, and keeping others. She deleted half of the pictures that she had with Gunther. She was still hurt about how he broke up with her but told everyone she broke up with him. Her phone rung, so she answered it. She had her phone next to her on speaker so she could finish was she was doing.

"I told you it would work." Gunther's voice ringed through the phone. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Why? Because you still love me?"

"I never loved you, you're a dick and by bragging about how your lying is getting you girlfriends to me will make me jealous. It won't. Remember, you broke up with me."

"Yeah, I know but everyone else doesn't. I bet even Rocky feel sorry for me."

"Don't you dare think about it!" Cece was furious. Rocky and Logan finally decided to walk in the room. "Cece, what's going on?" Rocky crossed her arms, looking down at Cece. "Rocky?" Gunther asked, hearing her voice. "Yes, it's me."

"How much did you hear?"

"The entire thing, what the hell Gunther? Cece really liked you, and you do this?" Rocky yelled. "And Cece, you didn't even tell me. Is this why you don't want to flirt or date anyone?"

"No, I'm tired of not having someone who likes me, for me." Cece said, hanging up her phone. "Rocky, there's no guy in our entire school who likes me for my personality. They like me because I'm popular and I have style. Today was the only day I had actual compliments because of Logan." Cece sighed, getting up. "I hate that all people see is a girl who has a fashion sense and on a TV show. I want people to want to know me, I can be goofy, smart, lazy, awkward. But nobody knows that."

"I know that, your friends know that."

"My only friends are you, Ty, Flynn, Deuce and Logan. And Deuce is an ass."

"I see your point." Rocky sighed, sitting next to Cece. "But you need to start dating again."

"No, because I'm tired of being used."

"Logan, help me!" Rocky begged, Logan sighed sitting on the other side of Cece. "Rocky has a point, Cece."

"How? Not like some random guy will come out of nowhere and not use me."

"Remember that party the Spirit Squad wants to throw, why not have it as a masquerade party?" Logan smiled. "That's a good idea!" Rocky exclaimed and Cece nodded. "They wouldn't know who I am and then I can find someone who likes me for me."

"Yep, and at midnight, everyone can reveal who they are. I can ask my dad for permission to have it here too." Logan smirked, and Rocky nodded. "Also we can pin up your hair and get costumes and stuff." Rocky exclaimed, smiling really widely.

"I'm in, only because this sounds interesting."


End file.
